


Why We Fight

by LikeRebelDiamonds



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2016 [6]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/LikeRebelDiamonds
Summary: For the prompt Animorphs, Cassie/Jake, we did what we could to save this car from crashing / your pretty face is soaked in blood / you know, I still find you dashing





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt [Animorphs, Cassie/Jake, we did what we could to save this car from crashing / your pretty face is soaked in blood / you know, I still find you dashing](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/746746.html?thread=98620922#t98620922)

Another mission come, gone, and they came out with their lives, but only just. Stripes and grey fur faded at the edge of the forest, but the wounds remained. Blood flowed whether you were a human, a tiger, or a wolf, it didn't care.

Her hands found his wounds, they somehow always knew. Cassie was born for mending, whether bones or attitudes, and he always hated that he was forced to force her into spilling blood and breaking lives, because for every inch they made against the Yeerks, there was collateral. That was war. She wasn't war.

She could feel the tension in him, the rigidity in his posture and in the set of his jaw betrayed so much to her that he hid. She hated everything the war forced him to miss: baseball and dances, sleepy Saturday mornings with sugary cereal, an older brother you could trust. He didn't deserve that, but he endured, trying so hard to weather it with grace, and she loved him for that.


End file.
